


Манго

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fisting, M/M, Mangos, Object Insertion, Tahiti (Island), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: (Каждому, кто играет в RDR2, рано или поздно хочется засунуть сраное манго Датчу в задницу)
Relationships: Charles Smith/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Манго

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где все уплыли на Таити

Кисти Чарльза по запястья блестят от масла монои, капающего на тонкую циновку под Датчем. Этого он хотел? Мог ли мечтать о том, чтобы с каким-то глубоко темным мстительным желанием проскальзывать тремя пальцами в растянутого Датча ван дер Линде, пока Артур держит его крепко связанные руки за головой? 

Чарльз встречается с Артуром взглядом. По напряженным мышцам расползается легкая усталость, каплей пота опускающаяся по шее и голой груди. Губы Артура приоткрыты — ему хорошо знакомо это выражение лица, смесь любопытства, возбуждения и странной нежности, присущей ему одному вопреки происходящему. 

Чарльз улыбается ему уголком рта, и Артур облизывает губу, сглатывает. Чарльз следит, как прыгает его кадык, и это короткое движение заставляет давно стоящий член дернуться. Темные пальцы вкручиваются в розовое нутро, заставляя Датча сдавленно стонать, задыхаясь. 

— Нравится смотреть, как я трахаю других?

Артур кивает. Дело не в каких-то случайных «других», и Чарльзу это известно. Датч — это иное. Они ждали этого слишком долго, слишком давно глотали обещания о новой жизни. И если Чарльз терпел это едва год, то Артур — бОльшую часть жизни. 

Чарльз скользит пальцами внутри горячего нутра Датча, хорошо зная, как заставить его подаваться, скуля и всхлипывая, и одно это самым извращенным образом возбуждает Артура, а такой Артур — его самого. Чарльз размеренно двигает кистью вперед, назад, снова вперед, массируя нужный узел, — разбухший, чувствительный, — скользит ладонью другой руки по внутренней стороне бедра Датча, прижимая колено отведенной ноги почти что к его груди, и взгляд Артура покрывает его кожу не хуже липкого кокосового масла. 

— Хочешь сам попробовать? — не поднимая глаз, как бы между делом бросив совершенно неважное предложение, тихо спрашивает он Артура. 

— ...Нет, — слышится в ответ его голос. — Это... Неправильно. 

Чарльз хмыкает. Артур никогда не сможет переступить через себя — однако же, мучаясь от каменного стояка, натягивающего хлопковые штаны, смотреть, как кто-то делает это за него, ему отчего-то ничего не мешает. 

С вульгарным, совсем не красивым хлюпающим звуком Чарльз вытаскивает пальцы и выливает на ладонь еще масла. Оно растекается по руке, и он размазывает его по кисти. На Таити очень жарко, но в тени увитой гардениями соломенной хижины вполне можно жить; разве что заниматься _подобным_ не слишком легко. 

Но оно того стоит. Теперь у Датча нет причин что-то придумывать — по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. И если раньше, в Америке, он выглядел как безумец, то сейчас в нем что-то смягчилось, успокоилось; он почти перестал спорить с Хозией, размяк, хотя хочет выставить это так, будто просто-напросто получает удовольствие от заслуженного отдыха, пока его верные люди делают с ним все, чего он изволит. 

Это палка о трех концах. Каждый получает то, что ему нужно; Датч — свою вывернутую наизнанку власть, Чарльз — белого человека, хрупко выламывающегося в его руках, Артур — временную иллюзию возмездия. 

Чарльз подносит руку к растянутому алому входу, похожему на распустившуюся кровавую розу и сокращающемуся в такт рваных вдохов Датча, и, сведя пальцы вместе, постепенно вводит четыре, медленно вдавливая до тех пор, пока Датч не сжимается вокруг костяшек. 

— О... — издает тот звук, похожий на удивление, смешанное с негодованием. 

— Тише, тише, — шепчет ему Артур, позволяя взять большой палец в рот. Датч принимается сосать его, словно младенец; это объяснимо. Чарльз понимает, _зачем_ Датчу все это время был нужен Хозия, и почему сейчас потребовалось больше _участников_. Теперь Датч никто. 

Без имени, без врагов, без маниакальных неосуществимых планов. 

Его людям больше не нужен лидер. 

Все ускользает. 

Сидя на пятках, Артур кладет его связанные руки себе на член, и Датч сжимает его через ткань, словно хватаясь за что-то, что удержало бы его — и издает животный звук, смешивающийся со всхлипами, когда Чарльз проворачивает ладонь костяшками вверх и слегка ускоряется. 

В конце концов, Хозии тоже нужен отдых; ему нужно полежать на пляже, погреть старые кости под солнцем, оставив Датча на Артура и Чарльза. Каждому нужно свое место. 

Чарльз капает еще масла — его всегда мало, — а потом прижимает большой палец к внутренней стороне ладони и проскальзывает внутрь Датча всей кистью, по запястье. Они уже делали подобное — но никогда еще не заходили так далеко. Чарльз дает ему привыкнуть: пока Датч жалобно стонет и сжимается вокруг руки, наблюдает, как Артур трахает пальцами его рот, а другой рукой гладит по вспотевшим плечам и груди, задевая натертые до темно-алого соски. 

— Еще, — выдавливает Датч. Ему всегда всего было мало. Он никогда не мог остановиться — да и не хотел. Однажды это сыграет с ним злую шутку — потому что ничто и никогда не проходит бесследно и у всего есть конец, — но сегодня он получит сполна по своим желаниям. 

— Рано, — отвечает Чарльз, не спеша двигая рукой. Не глубоко, буквально на пару дюймов вперед и обратно. И снова. Член Датча так течет, что оставляет на его покрытом темными волосами животе влажные следы, смешивающиеся с каплями пота. Ему нельзя себя трогать — поэтому он трогает Артура, и тот лениво подается в ладонь, направляя его. Датч дергает бедрами и вздрагивает всякий раз, когда Чарльз проходится костяшками по размассированному узлу внутри, и его хриплые, низкие, нечеловеческие стоны безумца отдаются приятными волнами возбуждения. 

Когда рука внутри начинает двигаться свободнее, встречая меньшее сопротивление, чем прежде, Чарльз ускоряет ритм и увеличивает глубину, собрав пальцы в подобие кулака. Датч вскрикивает — и Артур кладет ладонь ему на рот, приговаривая, словно младенцу:

— Тише, тише. Вот так. 

Воздух наполняется отвратительными хлюпающими звуками, и Чарльз поднимает глаза на Артура. Тот неторопливо водит ладонью по своему члену, выдаивая капли смазки. Чарльзу очень хочется увидеть, как Артур кончит Датчу на лицо — но еще рано. 

Он ловит на себе взгляд Артура — тот мажет по его напряженным плечам и рукам, как мышцы бугрятся под кожей на каждом быстром, резком, рваном движении кулака. Датч хрипит ему в ладонь, и когда кажется, что он вот-вот кончит, Чарльз замирает. Он осторожно вытаскивает руку, любуясь на раскрытый вход, вздрагивающий от любого касания, и встречается с Артуром взглядом. Тот долго смотрит на него потемневшими от похоти глазами, а потом кивает. 

Крупное, сочное манго тяжело ложится в ладонь, и Артур подносит его к лицу и вдыхает сладкий запах. Прикрывает глаза. 

— Оближи. 

Артур поднимает на Чарльза взгляд — немного удивления, немного неожиданности, но больше всего — тяжелого возбуждения. Он касается губами гладкой кожицы, другой рукой сжимая и потирая член, и, не сводя с Чарльза глаз, принимается посасывать узкий конец. 

Чарльз играет пальцами со входом Датча, растягивая, оглаживая, снова проскальзывает кистью внутрь, вытаскивает, повторяет несколько раз. Датч дергается, выгибаясь, и издает мучительный стон, когда видит, что Артур держит в руке. 

Он тянется вперед, передавая манго Чарльзу, но усевшись обратно, придавливает коленями руки Датча и придвигается совсем близко — так, что яйца касаются его взмыленного лба с налипшими черными локонами. 

Чарльз улыбается ему. Это удивительно странно и красиво; а еще он просто любит, когда Артуру хорошо, а как именно — это не имеет особого значения.  
Он сплевывает на манго и подносит его к Датчу. Тот дергается, пытаясь уйти от неизбежного — но все это не настоящее. Все они прекрасно знают, что Датчу это нужно. Чарльз прикладывает острый конец ко входу, чуть покручивая плод, и, дюйм за дюймом, ввинчивает его. Датч елозит задом по циновке, но Артур крепко держит его; проводит липким от смазки членом по его щеке, и помогает ему повернуть голову, чтобы ввести член в рот. 

— Датч, — строго произносит Чарльз. Не время ему выделываться. — Делай, что велено. 

Осталось всего ничего; еще немного, половина уже внутри. Датч повинуется. Послушно берет член Артура в рот, тянет шею, чтобы заглотить сразу до самого основания, расслабляет горло — и вместе с этим манго наконец проскальзывает внутрь. Датч давится. 

— М-м, — удовлетворенно мычит Чарльз, проводя пальцем по темным краям растянутого входа, теперь напряженно обхватывающим тупой конец манго. Плоть трепещет от каждого касания, и Чарльз снова сплевывает на нее, а потом осторожно надавливает пальцем на плод, проталкивая глубже. Он чувствует сопротивление; Датч пытается вытолкнуть его. Это игра для двоих. Манго показывается из отверстия лишь для того, чтобы снова проскользнуть глубже, снова и снова. Артур же не столь терпелив; он толкается Датчу в рот, прикусив губу и запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Этот рот не был приспособлен для подобного; что ж, тем лучше. 

Спелое манго дает сок, и густая оранжевая струйка вытекает из Датча. Чарльз щедро размазывает ее по яйцам и члену Датча, продолжая подталкивать плод внутрь. 

— Еще немного. 

Датч напрягается и стонет одним голом, и Артур толкается быстрее и резче. Чарльз окликает его. 

— Артур, взгляни на меня. 

Чарльз наконец прикасается к себе, и Артур вытаскивает член изо рта Датча. Нужно всего несколько движений руки, чтобы кончить одновременно — Чарльз выплескивается на измазанный соком манго член и живот Датча, Артур — на лицо, пачкая семенем усы, волосы. Они выдаивают себя без остатка — долго и мучительно, до последней капли. Датчу же не нужно даже притрагиваться к себе. 

Чарльз привстает, привлекая Артура к себе, и долго целует, так, как никогда не мог сделать этого на большой земле. Артур сладок на вкус и всегда таким был — слаще любого манго, и Чарльз сделает для него все, лишь бы ему было хорошо. 

Не то чтобы их интересы сильно различались.


End file.
